Lifeline
by fhclause
Summary: I could only grasp his words. Nothing else matters anymore. If he can live for me, I want to live for someone else's too. For his sake...


**Lifeline**

_OHSHC © Bisco Hatori_

Super strength, super powers and inhuman physique are deemed to be the typical characteristics of a superhero. When superheroes are just fictional characters that their special powers to help people, my superhero was made of flesh and blood and his constant nagging was his best deadly strike to keep me still. Nevertheless, those nagging are kept as my daily hymn now, because if the real person cannot save me, his words can.

"Always be vigilant. Never take things for granted," he said to me once when I came back late at night after some rounds around the town with my friends. Born fragile with a weak heart, I always try to prove to everyone, myself even, that I am not weak. I could not exactly remember how I found myself befriended with those 'scumbags' that owned high-powered motors and cars, but the way how they promoted themselves—indifferent of what other people think of them—attracted me. Their nightly activities always passed my bedtime but I never protested.

Nevertheless, he always caught me every time I was sneaking around in the dark living room, but he never said anything. From the look of his face, I knew he understood why I behave the way I did. But he couldn't carry the pain and guilt anymore, and thus he warned me. I now I need to be careful because he couldn't save my neck every time, both from my deadly 'hobby' and our parents' wrath.

But 'Never take things for granted'? What things that I took for granted? My condition? My life? I could only understand it after some years later.

"Pride comes first before fall, but so does humanity!" My ears rang form his shouting, the day when I decided to run away from home. Our parents were absent that week and I took the opportunity to flee. But he stopped me with his words. We were like two peas in one pod, yet came form different compartment. If it was possible, he wanted to stay by my side, to accompany me like a loyal bodyguard and to protect me if my heart failed me again.

If he knew I was sick and suffocated by his presence, he didn't mention anything. Perhaps, I did not mind as much as I thought, because later on, I let him follow me without any complaints. Perhaps, it was because of his decisive temperament that made me relent. Perhaps, it was because he was like a homing beacon, emanating energy that I like to snuggle to.

If only I wasn't so stupid. If only I wasn't so stubborn. If only I wasn't so weak. If only I wasn't ill. I f only he didn't follow me…

"Nothing will be achieved from beating yourself up about it or imagining a hundred 'if only' scenarios".

…Those words sounded like a whisper to me. So far away and so distant. I could not remember much of what happened, but the screech of tyres, the heavy force of arms wrapped around me and the metallic smell of blood were engraved deep inside my mind. The pain in my chest was killing me but there was something that tore my heart apart that I could not put my fingers on. When the lights invaded my eyes and my parents broke the news, I felt my heart was breaking apart, even though I knew I would never have to worry about my beating pulse ever again.

No matter how much I cried, whether they were real tears or bloody tears, he would never come back. How could he, when he lives inside me, beating heartily? But if he was really here, I could proudly say that he need not to worry anymore. I changed my life ever since the accident. "One meant for one life." His life is meant for me. Maybe my life meant for someone else's too.

And I am not going to waste this second chance of life.

* * *

This one-shot is actually based on my essay practice. Edit a bit here and there. Does it sound cheesy? Hmm...

If you're asking me who's POV I'm writing on or which twin has become the guradian angel in this one-shot, sorry, but I'm going to let my lips sealed for this one. I love both Hikaru and Kaoru and it just sad to let one of them die. You can either read this for pure entertainment or just have a wild guess.

For my Tea for Tww readers; don't worry. The next chapter is on progress. Hope to see you guys the next chap..

The quotes are taken from:

**Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift DS**

**Touch Detective DS**

**Mills & Boon (Don't remeber which book)**


End file.
